


I am Groot (Together is Better Than Alone)

by BadWolfNovak



Series: The Soul Stone [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Family Feels, Gen, Groot is sad, Groot needs a hug, I Am Groot (Marvel), I just really love his cloak its adorable, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rocket Raccoon mention, Soul Stone (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Groot Friendship, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, cloak of levitation is loving, cloak tries to help, infinity war therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Stephen Strange knows that the only way for them to win meant letting Thanos think he’d won. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t scared, even "wizards" are frightened of death. But with the help of a new friend, the sorcerer supreme might be able to deal with waiting for the remaining heroes to fix this.





	I am Groot (Together is Better Than Alone)

_He should be dead, why isn’t he dead?_ The sorcerer supreme opens his eyes to a world unknown, head aching and body fully intact. Stephen hopes- to a god he’s not sure he believes in- that everything was going according to plan; he was sure that this must be some sort of afterlife and that him being here meant everything on earth was going to be resolved. A light whimper yanks him from his thoughts as he realizes he’s not alone.

Groot searches for Rocket, his dad, his caretaker, the one person that understands him best. He looks around this weird orange place and can see nothing but sand and sky, and a weird misshapen thing a little ways away. He misses his dad, and his family; the guardians, as silly and disastrous as they could be sometimes, they were the most important people in all the galaxy to him. The teen whimpers softly as he realizes he’s all alone. He’s never been alone before.


End file.
